Just To Save A Life
by PoMlovah611
Summary: When Private gets captured in the park, what will his team do to get him back? Rated T for character death...?
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, New story! XD_**

**_This is meant to be a short-ish story_**

**_I just came up with the plot and I was satisfied so I made it into a story_**

**_Please no harsh criticism_**

**_WARNING CHARACTER DEATH... XD_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TPoM_**

**_Now go and read this and enjoy it!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Just To Save A Life<strong>

**Chapter 1**

_My name is Private. Let me tell you a story because I'm the only one of the four left. It happened so fast… __**too**__ fast… __**too**__ quickly… -before I realised that my three brothers were gone forever._

**PRIVATE'S POV**

It was a beautiful day in Central Park. We, the four penguins of the zoo found there were on look out duty, seeing if we could find any evil or danger in the park.

"Okay, Private. You and Rico will scout east of the park. Kowalski and I will scout the west." Skipper told me.

Rico, the mo-hawked penguin grinned at me.

The tallest penguin, Kowalski, began sliding to the west part of the park with Skipper, the flat-headed penguin.

"C'mon Rico. Let's go." I said with my British accent before walking with Rico toward the opposite side of the park.

Rico spewed out some binoculars for both of us so we could spot things easily.

"Right." I said, taking one of them. "I'll go perch myself on top of that tree over there and you'll perch on top of the tree a few feet from my tree." I planned.

Rico nodded and slid toward his assigned tree with the one remaining pair of binoculars.

"Urgh…" I grunted as I climbed to the top of the leafy tree. I looked through the binoculars and searched the perimeter for any signs of danger.

"Hmm… Nothing so far…" I said to myself. "Wait-what is that?" I zoomed closer with my binoculars.

"A… peanut butter winkie stand?" I giggled. I loved those peanutty snacks. They were just so delicious. "I thought the Peanutbutter winkie supply line was cut off… better check it out." I told myself.

I slid down then toward the stand.

I sniffed around for any scent of the peanutbutter goodness.

I looked at the boxes behind the stand. They were all empty. No words. There wasn't even anyone who was running the stand.

Then suddenly a cloth slipped into my beak and a rope tied my flippers behind me. "MMPH!" I screamed as I was pulled backwards. _What was this!?_ I was really shocked. I turned my head around to see that some familiar crustaceans had captured me. "MMMLLLPPHH!" I shouted, trying to get anyone's attention. I fought against the tugs and pulls of the lobsters, trying to get away.

"RRRNNNCMMH! HLLPPHH!" I hoped Rico would hear my cries. He wasn't that far after all.

**RICO'S POV**

"RRRNNNCMMH! HLLPPHH!"

I heard a cry for help and looked for the source of the cry through the binoculars. I gasped as I saw Private being pulled by a few lobsters near a peanutbutter winkie stand.

I immediately slid toward the place and arrived there just in time.

"MMMMGGHHPH!" Private shouted through the cloth in his mouth.

I growled at the lobsters, threatening them to let him go.

Then I heard a small voice from the earpieces on each of the lobsters' head.

_- "Kill him." -_

Private started whimpering. "NMMPPH!" he screamed. He must have heard it too.

One of the lobsters had snuck up behind me and knocked me onto the ground. Another lobster aimed a painful kick to my head. I struggled for a while to stay conscious for the sake of Private.

I was kicked again in the stomach. I regurgitated a smoke bomb and it exploded. I stood up quickly and desperately searched for Private.

Unfortunately, the smoke cleared up right away and I found myself face to face with a lobster with a gun in his claw. He had it pointed at me.

My eyes widened and I took a step back.

"NNMMPPHH! RNNCCMHH!" Private now had tears in his eyes.

I put my flippers up, hoping that he wouldn't shoot. But no... He had to pull the trigger…

**_*click*_**

**_BANG!_**

"AAAAUUGGHH!" I was shot right in the gut. I fell down on my side and groaned, struggling to keep awake.

"RNNCCMH!" Private kept screaming, slowly being pulled farther and farther away from me.

I tried to get up again, but the lobster now had the gun to my head. _No…no please…_ I begged in my mind.

But it was too late to voice out my thoughts because right after hearing a **bang**, the world slipped away from me and I felt no life.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, that was chapter one.<em>**

**_So how was that?_**

**_I know it was short but I meant it to be that way._**

**_Review please!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_Review.._**

**_Please do… X3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**... CHAPPIE TWOOO! ...**

**Just To Save A Life**

**Chapter 2**

**PRIVATE'S POV**

"NNOOO!" I shrieked through the cloth. "RICO! NO! NOO!" I said. Tears were streaming down my face as I watched him get shot in the head.

"RICO!" I kept screaming. _He can't be dead. No! _I couldn't accept it.

Tears kept coming down my cheeks and my resistance to the pulls of my captor became weaker and weaker as I saw the lobsters afar turn the limp body around and made sure he was dead.

I couldn't see the rise and fall of his chest. I couldn't see his eyes move. I couldn't see _any_ movement from my comrade.

He was gone.

I cried into the cloth in my mouth. _Rico… It was all my fault. If I hadn't run into that trap, none of this would've happened._

I was pulled toward the remote part of the park. A truck as big as our blue one was there. The lobster harshly threw me into vehicle. I hit my head hard on the wall and fell back down, unconscious.

…

**SKIPPER'S POV**

"Kowalski, we should go check Rico and Private. The two might need something. Private all the more… he might need us." I told my second-in-command.

"Agreed." Kowalski replied.

We both headed toward the east side of the park and looked around for our two other brothers.

"Private? Rico? Front and center!" I shouted.

No reply.

"PRIVATE! RICO!" Kowalski called.

"SOLDIERS, GET OVER HERE!..."

Still no reply…

"Hmm.. that's strange. They almost never disobey a direct order." I wondered.

"Skipper, look!" Kowalski said, spotting a familiar black and white pattern of feathers. "Is that… Rico?"

My eyes widened in horror at the sight of the penguin on the floor.

"No… no, no, NO!" I cried and slid as fast as I could to get to my mo-hawked comrade.

I put a flipper on him and gasped. His body felt cold and lifeless.

"Rico?" I begged for him to respond.

I turned him around and saw that blood on his head and his belly.

Kowalski slid to my side and gasped. "H-he-he was sh-shot!" Kowalski told me.

Tears started to well up in my eyes. "Rico…" I said his name again, grabbing his limp flipper and holding it close.

"I swear, whoever did this to you, I'll ring his neck and make him regret it." I said.

"Skipper…" Kowalski called me.

I looked up from my slight sobbing to see that Kowalski had inspected the stand near us. He neared me and held out a note.

"I found this on the ground." He said, handing me the piece of paper.

_Dear Skipper,_

_We have your precious little Private. If you ever want to see him alive again, you will surrender and let me take over the world. If not, you all will meet an unfortunate end. I'm sure you'll figure out our location. Unless, ofcourse, Kowalski's not smart enough to find it. That is all._

_Your enemy,_

_Dr. Blowhole_

"Villainous scum! Blowhole's got Private. And I bet he's behind Rico's murder!" I growled, my voice full of hatred.

Kowalski nodded in agreement. "What do you suggest we do?"

"First, we take care of Rico's body. Leave no trace. We don't want the humans to start freaking out." I instructed.

"Right…"

"Do you think you can track him down?"

"I can try." Kowalski told me.

"Great. We'll hold funeral for Rico at dawn." I said with a mournful look.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_**YAAYY! I was able to finish another chapter!**_

_**So guys? What do you think?**_

_**Go ahead, review. **_

_**The more reviews, the faster I update**_

_**Trust me.**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**review!**_

_**ReViEw!**_

_**rEvIeW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to Save a Life**

**Chapter 3**

**PRIVATE'S POV**

I opened my eyes to find myself cuffed to a wall by my feet and flippers. The stench of fish and sea water hit me as I breathed in some air. I looked around and gasped.

A few feet from me was a table of knives, wires, welds, ropes and other torturing devices.

I started to panic, pulling at the cuffs that held me in place.

Then suddenly the door slammed open and a figure on a Segway was seen.

"B-b-blowhole!" I whimpered as he closed the door.

"Oh, how nice. The little one remembers me." The dolphin looked at me with an evil grin.

"Where am I? What happened?" Then I suddenly remembered everything. The peanut-butter winkie stand fake, my capture, and lastly, Rico's death.

"Wait… n-no…" I said, tears already forming in my eyes. "Why did you kill him!?" I demanded.

"Who? Rico? Oh yes… I had to. He was in the way of my plan."

"H-how could you!" I sniffed. "He didn't do anything wrong!"

"He tried to save you. If I had let him go, he would've warned Skipper and Kowalski and my plan would be ruined. But that didn't happen because I commanded his death. And now I have you." Blowhole grinned, pinching my cheek painfully.

"What do you want from me!?" I said once he let go.

"Oh aren't you just full of questions, Private?" Blowhole laughed evilly. "I have noticed your interactions with Skipper… you two seem pretty close, hm? He seems to care about you just as much as a father would for a son."

I gulped, knowing what would come next.

"So I figured that if I hurt you, the effects would reflect on Skipper more than 10 times as much." He took a whip and neared me.

"N-no… please- AAAAAHH!"

…

**KOWALSKI'S POV**

I bowed my head as we headed back to the HQ after the funeral. News broke out through the zoo pretty quick and almost every zoo animal attended. We buried his body in the most remote place of the park so no one would disturb it.

I glanced at Skipper. His eyes were still wet with small tears. He still couldn't accept that one of our teammates were gone.

Nor could I.

When we arrived at HQ, I headed straight to my lab to track down that demented dolphin Blowhole. I had that note in my flipper. I slammed it down on the table and eyed the paper. "Hmm…" I observed it through a microscope and felt the paper's roughness. I couldn't come to a conclusion until smelled its scent. I immediately started coughing.

"Hah! I have you now! Blowhole!" I shouted in triumph.

"Kowalski, have you found Blowhole?" Skipper said, seriously.

"Yes, Skipper. He's in New Jersey."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**_Skipper: so… Blowhole's in New Jersey… wait a minute… NEW JERSEY!?_**

**_Me: Heh… yeah… Sorryy…._**

**_Skipper: WE'LL HAVE TO TRAVEL TO NEW JERSEY NOW!? UUURRGGGHHH!_**

**_Me: Well, I'm sorry, okay!? I just needed a place… X3_**

**_Skipper: Of ALL the places, why NEW JERSEY!? Next thing you know, you're telling me he's in Hoboken._**

**_Me: Hm… I could go with that… *types*_**

**_Skipper: *eyes widen* NO! *slaps my hands*_**

**_Me: OW! Fine… *rolls eyes* On one condition…_**

**_Skipper: What condition?_**

**_Me: Read that cue card. _**

**_Skipper: Fine… *picks up cue card* Please Review. The more reviews, the faster she'll update…_**

**_Me: Keep reading._**

**_Skipper: It says here REVIEW times one hundred… So just pretend I said REVIEW one hundred times._**

**_Me: So do what Skipper says guys cuz he's the commander! XD REVIEW!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to Save a Life**

**Chapter 4**

**Skipper's POV**

_"He's in New Jersey." _

I involuntarily slapped Kowalski in the back of the head.

"OW!" he shrieked.

"S-sorry… But you're joking, right?" I said.

"No, Skipper. The scent of the note says everything." Kowalski explained.

I grabbed the paper in his flipper and sniffed it. "GAUGH!" I said, coughing. "Gh~ That's New Jersey alright." I said, sticking out my tongue.

"So what are your orders, sir?" Kowalski asked me.

"We go now. The sooner we save Private, the sooner he'll be safe." I said.

"Roger that."

"Go get the jetpacks."

…

**Private's POV**

"AAAAAAAGGHHH!" I screamed as Blowhole burned my flipper with the lighter again. "ngghhh S-S-STOOPPP!" I begged.

Blowhole grinned sadistically at me and grabbed by beak with his other flipper, tugging on it playfully, which was actually really painful, considering how sensitive my beak is and all the bruises he gave me a while ago.

I kept screaming. But of course those screams were all muffled because he was holding my beak closed. I don't know why but those muffled screams sounded cute to the dolphin.

"Aaw, you're so cute. No wonder you're Skipper's favorite." He teased, letting go of my beak and flicking it.

Tears ran down my face. My flipper was still on top of the small fire. I tried to pull on the restraints so I could get out of the intense heat. "AA-AAAGGhh! PLEASE! STOP!" I cried.

The heat was removed and I cried, still recovering.

"I'm done with you for now." Blowhole said, still smiling. "We should do this again later." He chuckled, ruffling my head feathers.

"N-no… please… N-no m-more" I stammered.

Blowhole glared at me and slapped me hard across the face. "Gah!" I yelped.

The dolphin growled a bit before leaving the room, locking the steel door behind him.

I cried silently with tears running down my face. It didn't look like I had a way to escape this torture filled prison. For now, and possibly forever, I'd be Blowhole's slave. I couldn't do anything else so I just waited, hoping I would be freed from this horrible treatment soon.

…

**Kowalski's POV**

"Of all the places… why New Jersey." Skipper mumbled as we flew with our Jetpacks.

"It could've been worse." I tried.

"Oh yeah? What's worse than Private being trapped in New Jersey?"

"He could be trapped in Denmark…"

"I'm not wanted anymore, Kowalski. I burned the file, remember?"

"Yes, but the Danes still remember you."

"They'll forget, Kowalski. They'll forget."

"I don't thi-"

"They'll _forget_." Skipper urged.

"Fine. They'll forget." I rolled my eyes. "Can we just focus on the task at hand?"

"Right. Saving Private."

We were already halfway there when we heard stuttering. I glanced at our jetpacks and gulped.

"Is something wrong, Kowalski?" Skipper asked me.

"W-well, uhm… there's a good chance… I forgot to… refuel our Jetpacks?" I smiled sheepishly.

Skipper face-flippered. "Seriously?"

"Heh, sorry."

Then our Jetpacks suddenly stopped working and we were falling out of the sky.

"AAAAHHH!" I screamed, wrapping my flippers around Skipper in fear.

"HEY! GET OFF ME!" Skipper growled.

I kept screaming.

Skipper grunted and kicked me off. He took my flipper and dragged me toward a truck with a matress on it and we landed there.

"Good golly… We're alive." I realized.

"Good. Now don't chicken out again." Skipper rolled his eyes.

I blushed. "Heh…"

"I guess we're continuing on foot… to New Jersey." Skipper grunted.

"Or we could take a subway." I suggested, pointing at the subway station. The truck stopped at a red light and we both headed there.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**_Me: _**_Okay! The guest for today is… *reads paper on clipboard* … KOWIE! *squeals and hugs clipboard* _

**_Kowalski: _**_*steps in door* Okay, first of all, where in the milkyway galaxy did you get that ridiculous nickname for me!? It's just so.. weird._

**_Me: _**_I'm so glad you made it here, Kowie! *hugs Kowalski*_

**_Kowalski: _**_I didn't have much of a choice, really…_

**_Me:_**_ *kisses Kowalski repeatedly*_

**_Kowalski:_**_ HEY! Pff! Don't I have a -BLECK!- purpose here!?_

**_Me:_**_ Oh yeah right… sorry. *lets go of Kowalski* Ahem… It's simple, Kowie-_

**_Kowalski: _**_KOWALSKI._

**_Me: _**_Whatever you say, sweetie! Anyway, It's very simple, Kowalski! All you have to do is read these cue cards and practically order the readers out there to review, that's all! *gives cue cards*_

**_Kowalksi: _**_And I was chosen for this task because…?_

**_Me:_**_ Because Rico is busy enjoying his out-of-scene life and Skipper's already done. Oh yeah, and Private and Blowhole are still rehearsing. I'm guessing I'll get Blowy to go in the next chapter. *writes down a couple of things on clipboard*_

**_Kowalski: _**_Alright… *clears throat*_

**_Me: _**_*squeals* *whispers* he-he clears his thrrroooatt ever so hhoooootttlyyyy *giggles*…_

**_Kowalski:_**_ Okaayy… Uhm… Please review to this story. The more reviews, the faster she'll update and that's the truth… *flips the cue card upsidedown* Review times… 99 times ten to the power of 9,999,999,999,999… Well that's an overflow… *rolls eyes*_

**_Me:_**_ *faints*_

**_Kowalski: _**_Hey I'm do- oh… uhh, should I help her or what? … There's a brown haired girl laying on the ground unconscious here… *sighs* Now we don't have a director… *notices clipboard* Hm? *reads*_

* * *

><p><em>I can't update because I am probably unconscious by now because of Kowie's hotness… Pff… If I get more than two reviews, that'll be the cure and I'll be conscious again.<em>

_~ PoMlovah611_

* * *

><p><em>*throws clipboard away* Oh well… HEY GUYS! STOP REHEARSING! PoMlovah611's offline for now!<em>

_…_

_REVIEW… O_O_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Me:** YES THIS IS AN UPDATE! EEYIPPYEEEEEE!_

_Hi guys and welcome back to our little storyyy!_

_**All characters:** *groan*_

_**Me:** Alright chop chop! Places everyone! _

_LIGHTS, CAMERAS, ACTION!_

* * *

><p><strong>Just to Save a Life<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**PRIVATE'S POV**

I hung there alone for hours. The cuffs still enclosed around my feet and flippers. It stayed that way for a long time. I was about to finally fall asleep when the door was pushed open and my eyes widened in fear.

"Greetings peng-yoo-win." The familiar high-pitched voice said.

I thrashed and pulled at the cuffs holding me in place against the wall. "NO! NGH! GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE!" I begged.

"Ah, but there is a time for that. Just… not right now." Blowhole smirked evilly at me then suddenly the cuffs around my feet and flippers opened and freed me. I fell on the ground with a thud and almost immediately, two lobsters bound my feet together with a rope and my flippers together with the same behind my back.

Then they slipped a cloth in my beak and tied it tightly behind my head, pulling my head up.

Blowhole bent over and brought his snout closer to his face. "Let's go say hello to your peng-yoo-win friends, shall we?" he chuckled darkly.

Then he grabbed me and carried me out of my prison.

I was brought to a big room with computers and a big screen on the wall. When he reached the center, he slammed me down on my knees.

I felt a metal cuff clamp around my left foot. I glanced at it and noted that it chained me to the floor so I couldn't escape.

I whimpered into the cloth in my beak and closed my eyes, praying that nothing would happen to me.

I watched as Blowhole typed on a big keyboard-like thing with lots of buttons flashing red, white, yellow, and blue. Then he rolled a few meters from me and turned to his crustacean minion. "Hook me up to Kowalski's sma-a-a-art phone, will ya?"

The camera was zoomed in so that only Blowhole was seen.

I gulped. _Oh no_

* * *

><p><strong>SKIPPER'S POV<strong>

We were running down the stairs to the Subway when we heard ringing.

"Kowalski?" I raised a brow at the scientist.

"Oh… uhh…" Kowalski took out his smartphone from somewhere behind him. "I'm receiving a video call." He immediately pressed a button and they saw… _Blowhole!?_

The analyst turned the phone and they could now see both me and Kowalski.

"What the deuce? What are you doing in Kowalski's phone, Blowhole?" I growled.

* * *

><p><strong>PRIVATE'S POV <strong>

As Blowhole taunted at them, saying he'd be victorious in the end, my thoughts were lost in my teammates. Skipper… Kowalski… The only family I had left. And yet I was far away from them, being harmed by this psycho dolphin just for the fun of it.

"Anyway, Skipper… I just thought you'd want to check on your little rookie." Blowhole said before the camera zoomed out just enough for me to be seen.

"PRIVATE!?" I heard my teammates gasp at the sight of me, all burned, scarred, bruised, and broken.

My eyes filled up with tears as I wailed in the gag in my mouth, struggling and pulling, desperately wanting to be free.

"He's fine, as you can already see." The mammal grinned at me.

Then suddenly I felt a whip slap me in the back, making me scream into the cloth in my mouth as it made another tear in my skin.

"NO! STOP! JUST LET HIM GO!" Skipper snarled.

"Nah, I don't think so… but HEY Skipper… There's been a mi-i-inor change of plans…"

"Change of plans?" Kowalski repeated.

"Yes." The dolphin nodded. "Come here, try to stop and try to save your precious little Private, and I'll…" he chuckled. "I'll kill him. Along with the rest of you."

Skipper glared at him. "You do that and I swear-"

"However." Blowhole interrupted. "If you don't come here, if you don't attempt to foil me… He'll… he'll be safe with me." He said, looking down at me.

"So either way, we can't get Private back?" Kowalski raised a brow, just playing along.

"Of course. The boy is my slave now." Blowhole patted my head and grinned at the camera.

"_Slave_? … Private's no _slave_! And he's _definitely_ not _yours_!" Skipper defended.

"Suit yourselves. Come and save him. Maybe I'll just kill him in advance… LOBSTERS!" I then felt something wrap around my neck and I started panicking. The metal cuff on my foot released me while the thing around my neck started pulling.

I choked and struggled as it began to strangle me away from the room.

"BLOWHOLE! NO! WAIT! DON'T KILL HIM!" Skipper tried not to show weakness in his voice. But it was obvious that he was near to begging.

"Hm?" Blowhole smirked at the penguin on the screen.

The rope around my neck stopped pulling.

"Give us some time…" Skipper said with all seriousness.

Blowhole thought for a moment. Or atleast… pretended to… "Fine… You have three hours, peng-yoo-wins…"

Then the screen went black before another word could be said.

The dolphin turned to the lobsters behind me. "Throw him in the cage." He ordered.

"MNF!" I tried to shout my protest as the crustaceans grabbed me, took of my restraints and threw me in a cage with thick black bars that looked indestructible.

"Now we wait 'till your little _heroes_ come. Ha-ah-ah-ahah!" Blowhole laughed and left the room.

I gripped the bars and watched as he disappeared out the door. I sighed. And sat down, waiting…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me:<strong> Hi guys, it's meee! Lia~ Hi..._

_Eeyup, I'm still alive... I'm back from the dead... Just want to say thanks to those reviewers! You gave me so much inspiration to continue this! Well, I hoped you liked chapter 5, cuz more is on its waaay! _

_No, seriously, it really is. I have this plot all jotted down and every detail written on my notes... just need to convert that into a story... _

_HOWEVER, School is starting up again so I might be a bit slow again._

_WELL AT LEAST I UPDATED! SHEESH... _

_Okie dokie lokie! See ya next time!_

**_HEY GUYS! START REHEARSING! I HAVE THE SCRIPT! _**_*throws script at the character's faces*_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Speeecial thanks to ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt for heeelping me with those lobsters… Thaaanks Naaattyyy! :3**_

_**NOW ON TO THE CHAPTER!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Just To Save A Life<strong>

**Chapter 6**

**Nobody's POV**

The lobsters sat in their work area at their desks, just chatting like lobsters do.

One turned in his chair, looking at the other crustacean around him. "It sure was nice of doc to take that little private in under his flipper since all the other ones are gonna be gone now."

A second crustacean turned to agree, taking off his headphones. "Oh yeah totally! I don't think anyone would have done that! Doc's doc alright! That's doc!"

Another shook his head. "Ain't no doc like doc! Doc is-" The lobster had accidentally swung his claw out, knocking over his soda can over. Luckily it was empty but it still landed on a button on the control panel. "Oh whoops."

That second lobster got down from his seat and scuttled over, picking up the can and disposing of it in the trash bin. He whistled. "It's a good thing doc didn't see that."

"Oh yeah." The one that knocked it over nodded. "He would have been real mad."

* * *

><p><strong>Private's POV<strong>

I let out a sigh as another minute passed by. My brothers only have 2 and a half hours… I do hope they come around soon…

Suddenly, a loud **BANG** interrupted my thoughts. I looked up, expecting a cackle, or the familiar whirring of the Segway but there was nothing else.

I looked to my left and I could not believe my eyes. The door to my cage… it was _open_!

I carefully peered out of the cage, assuming this was a trap. When I was sure the perimeter was clear, I jumped out.

_I'm free… I'm **free**! For once, I'm free… _I still couldn't believe it. But it was true. Free of cuffs, ropes, and cages…

I grinned softly. Only one thing left to do… Get my feathery rump out of here…

I snuck out the door and quickly slid behind a crate. I peered out and saw no one in the hallway.

I slowly walked toward another door, seeing no need of stealth in a room without cameras and people…

Then my legs started to ache. Of course… I was so happy that I was free, I nearly forgot about my injuries.

_Just a little more… Ignore the pain, Private… Ignore it…_

I slipped into another hallway and winced at my aching body. I collapsed unto my belly and groaned softly. I coughed and pushed myself up.

This was my chance to escape. I couldn't just throw it away cuz I can't make it.

"Ah!" I whimpered as I felt almost every part of my body ache more. I gritted my beak. Has he really tortured me that much?

I gasped as I heard a door slide open. I familiar brown platypus stood there along with a few lobsters.

"It's the prisoner!" Parker shouted, pointing at me.

My eyes widened and I quickly got on my painful feet and started running away.

"Stop him!" the platypus growled and the lobsters started scuttling after me.

"No! Nononononono!" I muttered, sliding away. I slid to a stop as another door opened and a group of lobsters spilled out of it.

I backed up and quickly ran into yet another hallway. _How many hallways does this lair have?_

Soon, I saw a dark brown ball of fur zip in front of me. I gasped as I was face-to-face with the snarling Parker. "You're not getting away from me, feather ball!" he spat.

I jumped up and kicked him in the beak, knocking him on his back.

"AGH!" he shrieked, sitting up and holding his black beak. "Grrgh, come here you!" he yelled, getting up quickly and grabbing my flipper.

"AAH! NO! LET GO OF ME!" I screamed, trying to pull away.

"_You're_ not supposed to _be_ here." The mammal growled, gripping my flipper tighter.

"AAAAHH THAT _HURTS_!" I cried, tearing up.

"I'm bringing you _back_ in your _cage_, and we can _pretend_ NOTHING ever happened…" he said through a gritted beak, pulling me.

"N-no!" I shouted, punching him in the stomach with my free flipper.

"OOGHFF-!" he coughed and fell on the floor, letting my flipper go.

I panted, running away from him. I could still hear his frustrated shout and the tapping of feet behind me.

I gulped and focused on where I was going.

_There!_ My eyes lit up at the sight of an air vent.

My hopes were crushed as the area around it was suddenly filled with lobsters.

I halted and started backing up. Then I heard a faint whirring and started panicking when bumped into a wheel with a thump.

I slowly turned around and looked up, staring fearfully at the angry dolphin before me.

"What have we here? A little penguin on the run?" he started to smirk.

"NAH! LET ME GO!" I yelled as the grey flipper grabbed me by the back of my neck lifted me in the air.

"Parker!" he called coldy.

"Dr. Blowhole!" the platypus came running to us along with a few other lobsters, panting.

"I _thought _I told you to _guard_ him!" the dolphin snarled.

"Blowhole, I can explain-"

"There will be _no_ need of explanations…" Blowhole narrowed his eyes.

The sea mammal turned his head to me and I whimpered. "Trying to escape, hm?"

I covered my face with my flippers, too afraid to even speak.

"Parker, bring him to chamber three. I'm afraid we have to teach this little bird a lesson for trying to fly out of the nest." Dr. Blowhole ordered, throwing me back on the floor in front of Parker.

"Aghn!" I grunted, coughing at the hard impact on my stomach.

"_Gladly_." Parker smirked, cracking his knuckles.

I cried out as the platypus grabbed my fins and held them together behind my back.  
>"No! Please! Please just let me be free!" I pleaded, sniffing.<p>

"Aaw, sorry Private, but for trying to run away, you need to be taught a lesson… And I do hope you _do_ learn your lesson. Otherwise, we have to repeat the process. Oh! And by the way… I've sent a few… distractions to slow your little teammates down. So we have time…" he chuckled. "Now off with you!" he said, waving a dismissive flipper.

I struggled and thrashed, trying to get away. But the mammal had an iron grip on me and I couldn't get away. I couldn't feel that freedom again.

* * *

><p><strong>Kowalski's POV<strong>

Skipper and I slid back to HQ so I could get back to my brand-new hard drive and track the origin of the call.

And as soon as we arrived, I got straight to work. There wasn't a moment to lose.

"Well? Where are they?" my leader grunted, getting more impatient.

"I'm trying Skipper!" I whined, rapidly typing on my computer.

"Well try harder! Every moment we waste is another moment Private is trapped in there! We need their location stat!"

"Ah! It says here that they're underground. Under a… a seafood restaurant specializing on boiled crabs and lobsters..."

"Right… let's get a move on!" Skipper ordered and slapped a button on my keyboard, printing the location.

I grabbed the paper and slid out of the zoo with Skipper.

We were on our way out of the park when we heard an explosion and stopped in our tracks.

"Wh-what was that?" I whimpered, looking around.

"KOWALSKI LOOK OUT!" I heard Skipper shout but it was too late. I felt something slam unto me, knocking me on my belly. It was heavy and rough.

I cried out in pain as it crushed me underneath it. I looked up and saw a tree – not too big and not too small – had fallen unto me.

I felt a sticky wetness almost all over my back and turned my head to look.

_Blood…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi! Please do review! I looove reviews! REVIIIEWWW!<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Happy Birthday ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt!_**

**_Luv you Naat!_**

**_And because it's her bday, here's an update for you guys!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Just To Save A Life<strong>

**Chapter 7**

**SKIPPER'S POV**

"KOWALSKI!" I shouted, rushing to my second-in-command. "Hang on Kowalski! Just Hang on!" I said through a gritted beak while I tried to push the tree off him.

Kowalski was merely half-conscious, his face scrunched up in pain.

He groaned and winced as I began to lift the tree off him. Well, I didn't pass P.E.L.T for nothing…

I threw it off him and helped him up.

"S-Skipper… AH!" he cried out in pain, gritting his beak.

"It's okay, Kowalski. You don't need to say anything. Let's go back to HQ." I said.

"N-no! Leave me! Save P-Private! You don't have much time!" Kowalski stammered, voice cracking because he was already crying.

"I'm not leaving you! Relatively some penguins get left behind... And ya ain't one of 'em. Now C'mon…" I insisted, carrying the analyst and slowly and carefully walking back home.

When we arrived home, I pushed all of the beakers and sciency stuff out of the lab table and laid my hurt comrade on it on his belly.

He winced and sobbed on the table. "It hurts… S-s-so m-much…" he hissed. It seemed that way. There was blood almost all over his back. Hopefully that stupid tree didn't break any of the bones there.

"I'll get you fixed up, Kowalski. You'll be alright… you'll be alright…" I reassured, hastily grabbing some supplies… and a small x-ray machine that Kowalski made.

I panicked a bit when he didn't reply. I noticed that his eyes were closed and his muscles slightly relaxed. As I checked him over, air was coming out and going in of his open beak… He was still breathing… I sighed in relief.

Whoever did this to you Kowalski, I'll make him pay…

**PRIVATE'S POV**

I was trapped in a room, strapped to a chair by my flippers, chest and lower belly. How could I NOT be terrified?

Parker was behind me, tightening the ropes around my chest.

"There. That should keep you from getting away." He muttered.

"Wh-what's going to happen to me?" I asked, trembling in fear.

Parker chuckled. "You'll see…" he smirked before standing in front me. "You'll see alright…"

After a while the door was pushed open. "Greetings peng-yoo-win!"

I whimpered, struggling in the ropes that held me in place.

"Hmhm… I see the fear in your eyes, young one." The dolphin slipped his fin under my beak and lifted my head up so I could look at him. "That's good." He smirked. "Sadly, not good enough." He said, roughly pushing my beak back down.

"Mh… wh-what are you gonna do to me?" I stammered.

"Oh? I was hoping you'd find out for yourself…" the dolphin chuckled before driving his scooter out of the way. A lobster with a shiny metal bat dragging behind it entered.

I began to panic. "N-no! Please!" I started pleading.

Blowhole laughed before smirking at me. "Oh, I think it's too late now, Private." He grinned, patting my head.

"Now… BEAT HIS LEGS UNTIL I HEAR BONES CRACKING!" he ordered, backing up to give the lobster some space.  
>Before I could protest any more, the bat hit my feet hard and I screamed out in pain.<p>

With every hit a few tears fell from my eyes and my loud cries were heard all around the area.

My feet were wet with blood as I begged for mercy. "AAAGH! PLEASE! AAHH! PLEASE STOP! AAAAAAGH!" I yelped, struggling in my restraints.

I could hear that evil scientist laughing at my agony with his unique dolphin stuttering.

So much pain… so much suffering… why?

After a seemingly long while, Blowhole lifted a flipper and the lobster with the bloodstained bat stopped everything.

I hung my head and gritted my beak, crying and sobbing because of the pain.

Blowhole had an evil grin on his face as he rolled up to me, bent down and slipped his flipper under my beak. He lifted my head so I could straight into his eyes.

"Listen here, Private. You can't escape this. You never will. So you might as well stop trying… I know you don't want this kind of pain to repeat itself." He said, roughly removing his flipper.

I hung my head once again, letting the tears fall. I couldn't ignore the pain. My feet were bruised, bloody and possibly broken.

What other forms of suffering could that dolphin possibly have in store for me?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short chapter… forgive me… but HEY it's a chapter, right? An update is an update. *shrugs*<strong>_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATTY, MY LOVELY SISTAH YOU!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**HELLO GUYS! **_

_**YES, THIS IS AN UPDATE.**_

_**I thought it was about time... X3**_

_**GOGOGO! READ ON!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Just To Save A Life<strong>

**Chapter 8**

**Skipper's POV**

Kowalski was all wrapped up in bandages... I sighed and glanced at the clock that ticked away every second that we had left to save Private. "I bet Blowhole made his minions use that stupid tree to slow us down…" I grumbled.

"Y-yeah… _Ah_… W-we should go now b-before it's too late!" he tried to get up but cried out in pain, falling forward. Luckily, I caught him and brought him back unto his bunk.

"Don't be stupid. Look at your condition, soldier!" I shouted.

"I know… But we don't have time! I should atleast try!"

"You already did."

Kowalski fell silent for a moment. "Y-you can't go alone… N-never swim alone remember?"

"I have no choice!" My voice croaked in sadness. "If I don't go, Private will be bloody murdered!"

"And if you _do_ go, you'll get to _watch_!" my lieutenant argued.

"…" I sighed. "That's not necessarily true, Kowalski…"

"Yeah right…" the scientist crossed his flippers.

"Besides… I have a entrance and exit strategy already stored up here." I grinned, pointing at my head.

"Do tell…" Kowalski raised a brow.

"No time." I took two earpieces from out of nowhere and put one on my earhole. "I'll communicate with you through these. You'll have to guide me. So in a way, I'm not swimming alone out there…"

"Sounds legit." He took the other and wore it himself. Then he got his smartphone from under his pillow and started computing things I couldn't even BEGIN to comprehend.

"Right. I better go now… We're wasting time." I nodded and quickly ran out of HQ.

**Private's POV**

I was being rolled to another room…

My flippers were bound together so I wouldn't try doing anything funny…

My feet weren't broken… I wasn't beaten enough. Blowhole informed me about that a while ago… But it would take a long time for them to heal. He didn't do anything more to me but half-bandaged my feet, put me on some kind of wagon and made some of his minions pull on it.

Parker was in front of the wagon, discussing something quietly with Dr. Blowhole.

I gulped. Something told me that this wasn't good…

…

**Nobody's POV**

A figure rolled from bush to bush around some kind of dome in the forests of New Jersey.

Red lobsters guarded it with weapons of any kind.

The figure stopped at one bush and switch its earpiece on.

"Kowalski, find me an entry point. " he ordered.

_"__I'm trying, Skipper but I- OOH! __**Ventilation**__ entry point! To your far right sir!" Kowalski replied._

"It's guarded _too_, Kowalski.

_"__You'll find a way, Skipper… Meanwhile, I have to figure out Blowhole's position inside…"_

Skipper rolled his eyes and spotted a rock at his side. He picked it up and threw it at a far bush, making a few twigs snap and leaves rustle. The lobsters guarding the vent noticed and signaled to each other to go check that area. All three of those pesky lobsters left.

Skipper smirked and ran to the vent, easily pulling it open, jumping inside and pulling it closed. Then I began crawling through the tunnel.

"Alright Kowalski, have you figured out the location of the maniac?" I asked as I came to a stop when the tunnels split into two.

_"__No. But I managed to find our target's location. Will that be useful to you, sir?"_

"That's fine."

_"__Where you are, turn left. That will take you to the underground levels of the base."_

"Copy that." Skipper nodded then took the turn, which soon came to a drop. He sighed and jumped in.

When he reached the bottom he spoke up again. "What now Kowalski? I've come to a fork."

_"__Uhhh middle vent. That will take you to the ventilation point nearest to Private… And watch out. I'm not able to figure out if he has company or not… so be careful…"_

"I will." The leader said before sliding into the middle vent…

**Private's POV**

I gulped as Parker grinned at me and took the wagon's handle, pulling me through another hallway and leaving the others. "U-Uhm, wh-where are you t-taking me?" I asked.  
>"Oh? Uh I asked Blowhole if I could teach you a lesson myself… I usually don't just let ANYONE punch me in the face… And your little escape attempt cost me half of my pay!" Parker growled.<p>

"I-I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry!" I said, more strength in my voice than before. Of course, this was well noticed.

"Hmhm… you strength is returning hm? We can fix that." He stopped pulling to grab me by my chest feathers.

"No! Please! I beg you!" I shrieked, struggling. I cried out as he threw me in another room making me hit the back of my head on the wall. I screamed in agony when I landed on my injured foot and fell back down on my belly, tears streaming down my face as the pain started returning. "P-p-please! S-stop!" I begged, backing up against the wall.

The mammal just cracked his knuckles and chuckled, nearing me.

"N-no! No please! Don't hurt me!" I whimpered, sitting up and trying to back away.

Suddenly a light flickered in my eye. I glanced at Parker's paw and gasped when I noticed the knife he was holding tightly. "HELP! SOMEBODY! **_HEEEELP_**!" I screamed for my life even though I knew no one would come. But I was wrong as the vent burst open and a familiar penguin jumped through it.

"S-Skippah!" I cried, slightly relieved.

Parker growled and grabbed me by my chest feathers. He turned me so my back was pulled against him and pressed the knife against my neck, wrapping his arm around the same place to hold me there.

"Gh! S-Skippah h-help!" I tried to shout but the knife held against my neck made it hard for me to speak.

Skipper stood there, glaring at the platypus behind me. "Parker, just let him go and I'll let you go unhurt." He tried.

Parker laughed and pressed the knife more against my neck, drawing some blood and making me whimper in pain.

"No Skipper, YOU back away and let me reach that alarm behind you." The mammal smirked. "And HE will stay… alive." He grinned evilly.

"N-no S-Skippah!" I tried to shout but what came out was a groan and a few mumbles.

Skipper growled. He hesitated for a moment, staring at me. Then he started to back away from Parker's path to the alarm.

The platypus grinned and chuckled. "That's it." He murmured, starting to move toward the alarm, pulling me along.

I whimpered slightly as the knife scraped against my skin, creating a wound.

Skipper stood there as Parker pulled me across the room and slowly made his way to the alarm.

He was halfway to the alarm when suddenly a penguin foot made him trip backwards, making him drop the knife in the process. Skipper grabbed the platypus by his fur and pinned him against the wall. "You don't mess with my team, buddy." He growled then began to pummel him into the wall.

Suddenly I felt a bit dizzy... The last thing I saw and heard was Parker going limp and Skipper calling my name… before everything was dark again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short chapter, I know... but it's an update... X3<strong>_

_**btw... it's my exam week. So I'll be a bit inactive for four to three days... hehe**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**NEW CHAPTER! **_

_**REJOICE!**_

_**I'm not gonna waste your time so...**_

_**READ ON!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Just To Save A Life<strong>

**Chapter 9**

**Private's POV**

I blinked my eyes open. A bright light flashed in my eyes, momentarily blinding me... I soon found the energy opened my beak and let out a groan.

I heard someone get up and run toward me. "Private?" he said.

That sounded familiar... Skipper?

"S-Skippah?"

"Private!" he sounded relieved... "Oh private! Thank God youre alright!" Skipper said, pulling me to a sitting position and hugging me tight.

Tears of joy began to prick my eyes. "S-Skippah!" I stammered, smiling in his flippers."I thought Id nevah see you again!"

"Its good to see you okay, Private..." Kowalski said weakly from the table he was sitting on.

"Wh-what happened to K'walski?" I asked, staring at the bandages that covered him.

"We ran into some trouble trying to save you... Kowalski got crushed by a tree..." Skipper explained.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah Im fine." Kowalski smiled at me.

Skipper helped me up and I was on my feet again.

"Thank you for saving me, Skippah." I smiled softly.

"No need for that, soldier! Of course we'd do anything we could to save you!" Skipper smirked.

"And... Im sure Rico wouldve felt the same..." Kowalski sighed.

"What did that villainous scum do to you to get you into that state?" Skipper asked, motioning at all my bandages.

Suddenly multiple flashbacks filled my of the pain and suffering I endured.

The laughter and sadistic coos that were heard althroughout it. Tears formed in my eyes...

"Oh Skippah! It was horrible!" I cried. "Th-they wouldnt stop... They kept hurting me and laughing... Everything hurt, Skippah! They just wanted to watch me to suffah and beg for mercy! They spat on me and kicked me and beat me... I-I didnt know how much of it I could take!"

Skipper pulled me into his flippers again, petting my head feathers comfortingly. "Sshhh... Its alright." my leader's calm voice soothed me a bit. "Nothing like that will ever happen to you again..." he reassured me.

I snuggled into his soft feathers, feeling the warmth and comfort I hadn't felt for a while...

Then a faint growling sound was heard. My tummy had started to rumble...

Skipper smirked and chuckled. "Hungry, are we? When was the last time you ate?" he raised a brow.

"Breakfast... That day when I was captured..." I looked down.

"Well then I better get you some fish..." Skipper pulled away from the hug and started walking toward the fridge. He stopped halfway to turn and smile at me. "Everything will be okay. You'll see-" he stopped and let out a little gasp, staring at seemingly nothing with a look of horror on his face. His dark feathers became paler and he gritted his beak. "N-no..." he stuttered before falling face-first on the ground.

I gasped and stepped back when I noticed the familiar knife stabbed into his back.

"Skippah!" I shouted.

"MNFFGH!" Kowalski tried to yell but a cloth was thrown over his beak and the strong scent of it quickly hit the analyst, making him fall forward in unconciousness.

"NO!" I protested. Then suddenly I was pushed into a wall, a knife pressed against my neck, making me whimper.

"Hello Private." a smug voice said.

I readjusted my eyes and saw HIM.

"P-P-Parkah!" I stammered.

"Thats right." he pressed the knife against my neck some more. He chuckled when I whimpered in fear, smirking at me. "Hmhmhm... Oh how I look forward to seeing your limp lifeless body all pale and cold staining the floor with your dark red bl-"

"Hold on, Parker." a lobster interrupted. "Blowhole didnt say anything about his death."

"What?" he turned his head.

"He stays alive for now." The crustacean said while tying my other two comrades together.

Parker growled and stared into my eyes. "To be continued then." he then hit his flipper against the side of my neck, making me cry out in pain before blacking out.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes again to find myself back in my bunk. Was it all a nightmare? Was everything still okay? I blink at myself... No... The bandages were still there...<p>

"Guys?" I called but gulped when I didnt get a reply. "GUYS!?" I panicked slightly. I looked to the side to find a little blue sticky note.

_~ Thank you for your assistance, Private. Because you have returned home, I was able to sneak a bug into your HQ and unlock the security measures. Now I have no need for you. So you should consider yourself lucky I dont. Oh, and as for your little friends, you wont be seeing them... Ever again._

_Your foe, Blowhole~_

"No! He planned this! He WANTED me to go home! This is horrible!" I dropped the note and scrambled my way up the ladder and out of the hatch. "Dont worry guys! I'll find you! And I'll save you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Skipper's POV<strong>

I opened my eyes and let out a soft groan. A sudden increasing pain exploded on my back and I stiffled a scream.

I gritted my beak and sat up, trying to glance at it. There was a big red-tinted bandage that was wrapped around my waist, going over the wound on my back.

I doubt they put the correct amount of medications there...

I finally looked at my surroundings... I was locked in a cage with a chain on my foot connected to the wall behind the cage. I yanked at it a little and it clinked and clanged against the bars. I sighed and looked through the bars of my prison. The room I was in was nothing like what I have seen before. It actually sent a shiver down my spine. The walls were decorated with chains and spikes and splats of blood everywhere both the dried and fresh kind. Torturing devices were scattered everywhere... Bloody knives and electric pads connected to high-voltage machines... Electric chairs... Whips with spikes... small pillar-like objects were stuck to the ground with chains wrapped around it, stained with dark red blood.

For about a minute, I thought of Private being strapped or tied to those horrific things... Being tortured just for the fun of seeing a penguin scream out in pain. I gritted my beak and clenched my flippers. The very thought of that made my blood boil in anger.

I grabbed my chains and pulled them apart in my anger and began picking the lock on my cage. There was a loud click and bang and I panted. "Hmh... It worked..." Then I heard voices of alarm coming from the hallways.

"Ya heard it right?" the first lobster scuttled into the room being followed by a second. "yeah I did." the second nodded. "Well nothin happened." the first said, lifting a claw to point at the leader penguin... He still seemed to be chained up and locked in.. asleep... "Well whaddya think it might have been? A ghost?" the second crustacean shivered. "Ya think we should report to Dr. Blowhole?"

"Nah. He'll just get real mad at us for wasting his time... He's still busy with that Kowalski fella he's been torturing for days..." the first huffed.

Days? I wanted to lift my head in question but stayed still...

"Y'know it would be real easy for him if he just agreed to join us... Would save him a lot-a hurt..." the second sighed. "Yeah. But penguins arent like us... They got their own ways..."

And with that, the two lobsters scuttled out in silence to continue whatever they were doing before.

"D-Days?" I hissed. "I was unconscious for DAYS?" I wanted to hit myself for being so... Unconcious... But my main priority was set... I began to pick the lock again. What's happened to Kowalski!?

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW!<strong>_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_HI THERE READERS!_**

**_I _****_won't wast your time again.._**

**_SO READ ON!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Just to Save A Life<strong>

**Chapter 10**

**SKIPPER'S POV**

I snuck out of the room, undetected. Constantly checking the walls and furniture for hidden cameras, I wandered around the building, almost aimlessly. I didnt know where I was going.

But I trusted my gut.

My gut soon led me to a hallway with lots of rooms with dark, dim lights bloodstained floors and walls.

This is defenitely where they'll take their prisoners… Then I heard a scream of pain from somewhere at the end of the hall. I gasped and quickly slid toward the sound.

I reached the last room and peered in the window…

"AUGH!" Kowalski yelped, staggering forward as a thick, knotted and spiked whip hit him in the back another time. He had bruises and blood all over him. Blood was trickling out of his beak and a lot spilling out open wounds.

He had tears in his eyes and his beak was gritted in pain and he was panting so hard as if exhausted.

"This would've been so much easier if you just cooperated, Kowalski." Blowhole smirked, smacking the whip against his flipper.

"I'll never betray my brothers!" The analyst spat, struggling to keep his balance with his flippers cuffed behind his back - which were chained to he wall to keep him away from his tormentor.

Then he was struck again on his higher back, making him cry out in pain, tears streaming down his face from all the pain and torture.

The bottle nose laughed. "Dont you see? Youre as good as dead if you dont join me! If you dont make the right choice, I'm going to make sure I kill you nice, and slow... RIGHT infront of your PATHETIC little leader who will be BEGGING to me for mercy on his KNEES!" He cackled then whipped him again, making him cry out and fall down on his knees, breathing heavily.

"I'd rather _die_ than join forces with YOU." The tall penguin spat, panting. "Hmhm… Be careful what you wish for, Kowalski…" the bottle nose grinned and raised the whip-

"BLOWHOLE!" I barged in, snarling at the dolphin.

"S-Skipper!?" Kowalski gasped.

"Oh my… Why hello, Skipper…" he waved a flipper and two buff lobsters held me by my flippers, holding me back despite my struggles.

"What a pleasant surprise… I didnt expect you to barge in here today… awake…" the large mammal tapped its snout.

"You let Kowalski go, Blowhole." I growled, trying to yank my flippers out of the lobster's claws… but they held me so tight that their claws began o dig into my skin.

"Now why would I do that? I'm not finished with him, you see… and… youre not supposed to be awake…" he narrowed his eyes.

Then an immense pain shot into my back as I felt a huge lobster caw shove me right in my knife wound, making me cry out in agony, falling to the floor in front of his segway with only my flippers propping me up.

A grey flipper slipped under my beak and forced my head up.

"Go back to sleep…" the Bottle nose's voice whispered into my earhole befor he grabbed my chest feathers and harshly threw me head-first into a nearby wall.

"GAH!" I yelped on impact, falling back on the floor.

"SKIPPER! SKIP-MMPH!" I heard Kowalski be gagged and tied, the lobsters making an effort to keep hold of him as he kept struggling.

I saw them throw a bloody sack over his head and shoved him toward the door, his chains clinging and clanging on the floor.

"Kowalski…" I groaned before losing consciousness… and everything was dark once again.

* * *

><p><strong>PRIVATE'S POV<strong>

"S-Skippah? K-k'walski?" I whispered, poking my head out of the airvent.

But there was no one.

I huffed. I was never going to find them in time in this rate! I jumped down and started recapping.

"So they werent in the base where I was kept in and their not in New Jersey." I tapped my beak.

"Oh if only K'walski were here... He would know where to look. Hmmh…" I pulled out Kowalski's notebook and flipped through some notes about Blowhole's known bases.

"They might be in the constantly moving submarine or in the dome under the sea… or maybe he made a new base OH COME ON!" I threw the notebook on the ground. "I have to find you! You've been with him for four days… I'm a faliure!" I sniffed, sitting on the ground. "Im so sorry guys…"

I looked up from my sobbing then blinked at what I saw. There was some kind of supercomputer right in front of me.

I looked at the door behind me and it seems as if the lobsters were guarding it from the outside… it seemed safe…

So I pushed myself up and hastily slid to the supercomputer. I switched it on and took out Kowalski's password hacker USB.

"Hah. I knew you would come in handy." I smiled and plugged it in.

A window opened up in the screen, and I immediately typed the code Kowalski taught me.

Soon enough, I hacked in and started searching.

"Hmmh~ K'walski and Skipper… Penguin-Penguin Team Revenge Plan 'latest'!" I double-clicked and it immediately responded.

A huge pile of files opened up in front of me, each being folders full of steps in each phase.

I sighed and started scanning. After a while I found a part that peaked my interest.

"Capture of Kowalski and Skipper… Try to pursuade Kowalski to join the evil side… if he does, click folder A. If he doesnt, click folder Z."

I shrugged and clicked folder Z. Kowalski would never betray us…

A few more files opened up. I scanned again and my eyes went wide. "No! He can't!" I gasped and stepped back.

Suddenly I bumped into a big, buff lobster and slowly spun around, eyes wide with fear.

"You arent supposed to be here…" the crustacean scowled.

"Oh! I-I was just leaving and- AH!" I screamed, heading for the door.

But a large claw clamped around my flipper and yanked me back.

I fell on my back, flipper twisted a bit as the crustacean still holding my flipper.

"Oh dear…" I gulped as I saw him raise his claw.

"Nighty-night." He grinned then tried to slam his claw on my head but I quickly dodged and flipped him over by the claw that held me. I stood back up and pried the claw off my flipper before running toward the door.

The lobster growled and scuttled after me, soon overtaking me and blocking my way. I grunted and got into my fighting stance. "If that's how you want to play..." I scowled. "Th-then let's play."

_tbc..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>HEY GUYS!<em>**

**_I FINALLY GOT THE CHAPTER TO BE AT LEAST 1000 WORDS LONG_**

**_YAAY~  
>So that's chapter 10 huh.<em>**

**_Hopefully I get a lot of reviews again! _**

**_I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing and giving me so much inspiration!_**

**_- ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt_**

**_- Othmaine_**

**_- Aquade_**

**_- thewriterstory_**

**_- Mikadaphne28_**

**_THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR R&Rin!_**

**_Now..._**

**_REVIEW_**

**_**_REVIEW_**_**

**_REVIEW_**

****_REVIEW_****

**_REVIEW_**

****_REVIEW_****

**_REVIEW_**

****_REVIEW_****

**_REVIEW_**

****_REVIEW!_****


	11. Chapter 11

**_HELLOOOO MY READERS!_**

**_Im sorry... this was a reaaally late Chapter~ _**

**_but it's here! So_**

**_READ ON!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Just To Save A Life<strong>

**Chapter 11**

SKIPPER'S POV

_Private screamed and thrashed in the chains, tears running down his face as he was pulled away. "Dont let them take me, Skippah!" He pleaded over and over to me._

_I tried to move toward him but found that I couldnt. Chains were holding me back as well. "Hold on Private!" I yelled._

_The young private shrieked in agony as a whip hit him in the back while he was being pulled. "GAH! P-Please stop!" He cried._

_Tears began to fill my eyes as I watched him be brutally tortured. The whip lashed him in the neck and back, creating scars and open wounds that bled out. Then a knife came out of nowhere and started slicing his skin. It sliced over his stomach, flippers, and face, making him cry out with every lash. Blood spilled out of every wound, dropping to the floor._

_He started growing paler and paler as he lost more and more blood. "PRIVATE!" I screamed as he fell to the ground in his weakness. The young penguin then propped himself up with his aching, bleeding flippers only to be whipped over and over until he fell to the ground again. Privae was crying uncontrollably, clenching his flippers at the pain. "NO! NO!" I pulled against my restraints, denying what was happening before me. A long, sharp blade appeared above Private, raising up with its tip pointing at his back. Private turned his head to stare at me, his eyes filled with pain and sorrow. I reflected the same feeling, tears starting to roll down my face. "Private! Private no!"_

_But it was too late. The sword pierced into his back, making him shout his lungs out with his eyes shut tight. Then the screaming died down and the life disappeared from the penguin's eyes. His head fell limp on the ground and blood trickled out of his beak. _

_"PRIVATE!"_

I sat up with a scream, breathing heavily. I looked around…. I was back in a cage with my flippers chained again.

It was only a dream…

I let out a sigh, shutting my eyes. It felt so real…

Then I open my eyes and look around. I was still in the same bloody torturing room with the same bloody devices and the same bloody equipment. And it still looked horrific.

"Blowhole!" I shouted. "Show yourself you overgrown fish!" … Nothing…

I grunt and sit down, thinking. Where are your teammates, Skipper? … Rico… he's… he's gone. … Private… he isnt captured by the fiend... hopefully… … Kowalski… Kowalski? … Oh no.

I looked around. There wasnt any sign of him. Where the heck did that dolphin menace take him?

Then the door was shoved open and an all too familiar silhouette was seen. "Greetings peng-yoo-win! Now that you're awake, we can finally start the show!"

_The… show?_

* * *

><p><span>PRIVATE'S POV<span>

I threw myself at the lobster and aimed a kick to his head but he quickly dodged it and swiftly grabbed my foot and threw me back down. I grunted and pulled my leg out of his grasp and swept it under his, tripping him. And as soon as he got up, I punched him in the face with my clenched fist.

Gasping and panting, I staggered to my feet and darted for the door. Suddenly, his claw clamped itself around my ankle, brought me down and pulled me back. I huffed and looked back with a scowl but my growl quickly turned into a scream of pain as the claw started crushing my ankle.

I used my free foot to kick him in the face repeatedly but the lobster wouldnt let go. Instead, he grabbed both my ankles and threw me back into a wall.

I coughed and fell back on my knees, propping myself up wih my flippers. I had to fight him off. I couldnt get out alive without getting him out of the way. I looked up and saw a spare pipe to the side, sliding toward it and grabbing it in my flippers. This would do.

I immediately ran toward the lobster, raising the pipe to strike. He gasped and dodged quickly as I swung it toward him. I then used my foot to kick him in his ever so exposed belly, throwing him backwards.

I let out a battle cry and raised the pipe again, swinging it downward toward his head.

*CLANG*

* * *

><p><em><strong>HI GUYS! IM BACK! FROM THE DEAD! YES! <strong>_

_**I actually had this chapter in my files for about three weeks now and I sort of thought it wasnt fit to be posted. Just recently, I asked for advice and well... I decided to post it. Simple as that.**_

_**Dont hate on me guys. I have school too. My exams are next week and after that, i have no school at all. So expect some more chapters in a few weeks.**_

_**Now, my beautiful readers, it is time... to**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**YES! This is a new chapter of Just To Save A Life!**_

_**Now let's quit jabbering! **_

**_READ ON!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Just To Save A Life<strong>

**Chapter 12**

**SKIPPER'S POV**

"The show? What show?" I questioned.

"Hmm…" The dolphin chuckled. "Curious now are we?" he grinned.

I growled at him with a glare.

"Well I cant tell you exactly what it is because that'd be a… spoiler… to you~ But I _can_ tell you that… _I'll_ enjoy it _very_ much. Hmhmhm~" He said smugly before ordering one of his minions- "Bring him in."

Then the lobster outside shoved a penguin in.

"K-KOWALSKI!?" I gasped. He was scarred and bruised in the worst way possible. His foot looked like it had been twisted horribly as he limped forward.

"S-Skipper…" he mumbled, panting.

"GRGGH LET HIM GO BLOWHOLE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, struggling in the chains.

The bottlenose villain laughed then waved a flipper toward the pole a little far from the cage I was in.

The lobster nudged Kowalski toward it while another crustacean grabbed some cuffs. I narrowed my eyes as my lieutenant was pinned with his back on the pole and his flippers were forced around it, cuffed together.

He gritted his beak, glaring. He was bruised and beaten but he still had that fire in his eyes. That's my soldier.

Blowhole of course, was not pleased with that fire. He huffed and nodded to another minion. The lobster immediately rushed out the door.

"Now, I bet you're wondering what _exactly_ is going on. Why is he here, why are _you_ here, why am I doing this, and what's the big plan here?" he smirked at me. "Well I'll tell you a few things… It has been weeks of pain and torture for your little second-in-command and I have enjoyed watching him scream in pain under my mercy. However, he still has not accepted my offer. As a punishment for… _disappointing_ me… I will do as promised…." He paused, grinning at Kowalski.

He whimpered, shutting his eyes.

"I will kill him. Right here. With _you_…" he turned to me. "… watching from a distance."

I gasped. "NO!" I protested immediately, pulling at the chains.

"And you'll be forced to do nothing but watch as his life is beaten out of his body…" He laughed as a lobster with a shiny, bloody bat in his claw scuttled in and toward Kowalski.

"NO! NONO! YOU GET AWAY FROM MY SOLDIER YOU BIG BLOATED SHRIMP!" I cursed. I had to get out of here! I can't just stand here and watch my lieutenant be killed! I had to stop this!

But my foe only laughed. He was enjoying this!

Kowalski tried to struggle in the cuffs that held his flippers. He couldn't get away from the pole! He gritted his beak and stared in horror as the lobster with the bat kept getting closer and closer.

"NO! KOWALSKIII!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, struggling best I could.

The shiny metal bat was lifted and pulled back, being readied for the incoming swing~

My tied up comrade shut his eyes tight, bracing himself for the pain.

And…

"_AAAAGH_!" he shrieked as the bat hit his body. He gritted his beak, trying to hold back tears.

"Again!" Blowhole cried gleefully.

"_GMPH_!" Kowalski coughed as his stomach was hit.

"_Again!_" The dolphin ordered again.

"_AGHN_! M-make it s-stop!~" Kowalski began to beg.

"Over and over! Don't you stop!" Dr. Blowhole laughed.

I couldn't block out the terrible sounds coming from them. I could almost hear some bones breaking and the rapid beating of Kowalski's heart in between the beatings. He was in so much pain.

Blood began to trickle out his beak after about 10 hits. He coughed them out in between rough, raspy breaths. He couldn't take much more of this!

"BLOWHOLE! MAKE IT _STOP_! HE'S HAD _ENOUGH_! MAKE IT _STOP_! MAKE IT _STOP_!" I cried desperately but the bottlenose only laughed at me. He felt triumphant because I began to actually _beg_ to him. His plan was working; working all too well.

My gaze was directed back to Kowalski as his screams were dying down. He was becoming weak!

"KOWALSKIII!" I shrieked.

Then the lobster hit him in the head, earning a loud and sickening CRACK.

Kowalski fell limp where he was, his head bleeding hard. Red, sticky liquid dripped down from his head and gushed out of open wounds and fractures on his body. His beak was parted slightly and was stained with blood.

Blowhole rolled over to the flaccid body, gripping its beak and forcing its head upward to inspect it. His eyes were pale and lifeless. The dolphin chuckled and shut them with his other flipper before letting the head hang back down.

"It is done." He grinned.

The lobster minions then released the analyst from the cuffs and let him flop down on the ground.

I fell to my knees and bowed my head, breathing hard. I shut myself out from the sights and sounds everywhere. _No… this can't be happening…_

Blowhole made his way over to my cage. "Two down…" he leaned closer. "Two to go." He laughed. "Enjoy your stay here Skipper…. While it lasts." He said smugly then left the room with the lobster holding the bat.

I brought my head up half way and watched as a pair of other lobsters began dragging his body away.

"W-wait!" I cried, my voice sounding weaker than I intended.

The two looked at me.

"Please… I… I n-need…" I stammered, not able to push the words out of my mouth.

One of the crustaceans looked at me pitifully then turned to his comrade. "Blowhole didn't order us to get rid of the body yet." He tried.

The other blinked. "Kay, fine. But if Doc's gonna be mad cuz of this, I've got nothing to do with it." He said, letting go of the corpse's legs.

The first lobster sighed as the other left then dragged the body over to my cage. "Here ya go." He said. "… I-I'm sorry."

I stared at Kowalski, tears filling my eyes. I looked up at the lobster and nodded. "Thank you." I said softly then watched him scuttle away.

I then fixed my gaze on the limp penguin before me, frowning deeply. _Oh Kowalski… I'm so sorry…_

_tbc..._

* * *

><p><em>HI GUYS<em>

_OMG YES IM ALIVE_

_I sort of got some writers block for the past 4 months and I had no idea how to start this up again. But here you go! Did you really think I was gonna leave this wonderful story unfinished forever? XDD_

_So yeah sorry for the long wait. I understand how frustrating that can be. But maybe… if you guys PM me or something to update or REVIEW… I dunno *smirks* (YOU SHOULD REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPEH. XD) Maybe I can take the construction of Chapter 13 into consideration… heheheh_

_Anyway! Have fun with summer while it lasts guys. My school's starting up soon too. Since I've got almost nothing better to do, I might start writing again on weekends if ideas come to me…. IF… IF I have the motivation to do sooooouuu…_

_SOoo…_

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW_

_!_

_oh and btw, as to what happened to Private, you should know in the next chapter_

_MUHAHAHAHA!_


End file.
